


In the Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Wooden Overcoats (Radio)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patience doesn't last forever, and Georgie lets a secret slip while riding the high of victory. Antigone becomes curious about the nature of romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a "first kiss" prompt received on tumblr. There were some less romantic but still cute options, but I figured… Nah. We’ll go all the way with the whole shameless fluff angle. So, now, there’s this.

It was cold in the mortuary basement. It was cold, lonely, and usually quiet. The stairs leading down had a creak, though, and if Georgie hadn’t known better, she would have thought Antigone arranged it that way on purpose. It warned of intruders, and it strengthened a certain image about the place.

Antigone didn’t cultivate an image, though, she just had one. Antigone didn’t cultivate much of anything aside from corpses, or at least, that had been true until recently.

Now, Rudyard was still the face of the business, mostly because Antigone preferred the basement and Rudyard couldn’t do the actual mortuary work properly. But a chain of command had developed.

Antigone gave Georgie instructions, and, like a good assistant, Georgie followed Rudyard about his business dispensing that advice. They were about fifty-fifty with Chapman by now, and Georgie had another success to report. As it happened, Antigone was very, very good at cultivating business, too.

Georgie stepped into the workroom, and gave her boss a cheeky grin.

“Guess who’ll be burying ol’ Mrs. Starkley now? Not Chapman, that’s who.”

“Ah, my dear Georgie,” Antigone looked up from the corpse she was cleaning, the former mortal home of one Mr. Frank Winchestershire to give Georgie a dreamy smile in return. “So, process of elimination. We’ll be taking the job, then?”

_Dear Georgie._ Oh, she just has to, doesn’t she? But Georgie wasn’t about to say anything that would jeopardize this status, not on her life.

“Too right,” She confirmed. “Another point for Funn Funerals, and one step closer to righting the greatest injustice in Piffling Vale.”

Antigone looked up at Georgie, and tipped her head to one side. “Don’t you think you’re being a little harsh?”

Georgie considered the possibility for a moment, and said, “Alright. One step closer to swatting a gnat away from the bum of this place.”.

Antigone’s mouth dropped open. Laughter came out after a short delay, uncomfortably loud, but honest. “That’s another way to present it, yes.”

“What? You’re right, I figure. He’s not so big, now that there’s a head screwed on right ‘round here.” Georgie paused, then laughed. “Or, I guess, now that there’s someone who knows how to screw heads on right? Have you ever had to do that? Poor Mrs. Starkley might need it.”

“Oh, no, no, not as such, but I’m sure I can manage. Thank you, Georgie dear. I can hardly believe we’ve turned this around so well…” She sighed, and pulled her equipment from the corpse with a sound like shluk. “It’s so much thanks to you. Oh, Georgie, I could just kiss you!”

_Georgie dear._ Backwards and forwards, it was all the same. Georgie made a short, barking laugh, and before she could restrain herself, asked, “D’you mean that, Antigone?”

“What?”

“Oh. Ahh.” Georgie said.

_Well, shit,_ Georgie thought. So much for _not on her life_. She knew whose the next funeral would be.

“Georgie? What do _you_ mean, do I mean that?” Antigone had set down her tools and was frowning now, but it was not the firm and immediate frown of disgust Georgie had expected. It was quieter, more thoughtful. It was even concerned. She continued, “How… does one know when one means such a sentiment?”

“What? Well, it’s sort of…” Georgie rubbed the back of her head, as her mouth twisted into the grimace. “There tends to be a lot of fluttering about the chest, and a certain fondness, and a sort of… ‘well, that might be nice’ sense about it. Like, you know, your lips might feel good against theirs or something like that.”

Antigone was silent, probably for around ten seconds, but the period stretched out in uncountable heartbeats. Then, Antigone said, “I see. Then perhaps I do mean it.”

She came out from behind the table and snapped off her gloves, coming nearer to Georgie. The older woman was still wearing her smock, covered in chemical stains, and a neat-but-outdated black dress underneath. Georgie couldn’t help but be aware of how it swished over the unfinished floor with Antigone’s stately pace. She stood stock-still, as if she might frighten off Antigone with any sudden movement.

“Really? Well, that’s nice. I think I’d like it if you meant it. But you don’t have to mean it. I mean, working relationships can be a little…”

“Georgie?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to try it out? I’ve never done it before. I might smack you with my chin, I think.” Antigone said, displaying her peculiar and often dangerous self-awareness.

“Oh. That wouldn’t be so bad. I’ve had worse,” Georgie said. Her palms were sweating, and a smile had returned to her face, but it had a rather painted look.

Antigone closed the distance, their lips touched, and Georgie had her arms tightly around the other woman automatically. She was quite bony. Frankly, it was uncomfortable - _but that’s alright, it always takes time to find the right way, bodies never fit at first_.

Of course, it might not happen again, but then, no one smacked the other with her chin, so that was nice.

They pulled apart. Antigone place a hand over her mouth, eyes wide, and Georgie grinned crookedly.

“That bad, is it? Don’t go washing your mouth out with anything in here.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t. That’s dangerous, and besides, that… that was quite lovely. Tell me, how do people manage to repeat it?”

Georgie made a sort of twitch. “Oh, for the love of - like this, Antigone!”

She stepped close again, embracing Antigone first this time, and kissed her. This time, she put all her patience into it, all the interest and intention she’d been shoving down since she started working at Funn Funerals. They kept at it much longer, this time, and when they separated, Antigone placed a hand delicately over her chest.

She said, “Oh. So that’s how you do it. I understand. I think… I think, Georgie, we may have some matters to discuss that aren’t about the business.”

“Yeah. We just might.”


End file.
